Vehicular underbody covers are generally understood as panels applied anywhere to the vehicle underbody to provide improved wear, abrasion resistance or aerodynamic performance on the outer surface which is exposed to the road and which may also provide acoustic or noise damping properties on an inner surface. Underbody covers or engine compartment covers are typically produced from glass-reinforced plastic material. The glass-reinforcement is introduced into a plastic matrix which is often times sourced from a polypropylene type resin. The covers may then be heated and shaped to provide a desired configuration for placement within a given vehicle.